Plaid and Sarcasm
by IrresistiblyYours
Summary: Rowan Anderson has been best friends with Stiles Stilinski for as long as she can remember, but when a mysterious body is found in the woods of Beacons Hills, will the excitement and horror of the supernatural finally get them together? Stiles/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: **Hey, Emily here! This is my very first fanfiction for Teen Wolf that I have written since my love for the show started. If you know me on tumblr you will know that I'm totally in love with Stiles and I finally got the courage to write a story about him. This is an OC story because I'm just a sucker for them. The first chapter it a bit short because I had a problem with finding out where to stop but I promise the next one will be longer! Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Teen Wolf or any of it's characters only my OC Rowan.

**Chapter One:**

The ring of my cellphone woke me up. I reached across my bed with one hand, eyes still closed, and grabbed the wretched machine. I glanced quickly at the time, 11:24 PM, then answered not to happily, "Hello?"

"Rowan!" My best friend yelled through the phone, which resulted in me pulling it back a few inches from my ear.

"Whataya want Stiles? I was asleep." I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and cuddled closer to my fluffy pillow.

"Sorry, but my dad just left 20 minutes ago. Two joggers found a body in the woods." He explained.

I shot straight up in my bed. "A body? In Beacon Hills?" I questioned, already excited to go on an adventure with Stiles.

"Do they think it's a murder?" I asked also.

"They don't know yet, just that it's a girl, probably in her twenties. And get this, they only found half."

I scoffed, "What is this a mystery novel?"

"I'm serious. Look, just meet Scott and I at the entrance of the Beacon Hills Preserve." Stiles said before hanging up.

I quickly got up, brushed my hair, rummaged through my drawers for a pair of jeans, and shimmied them on. I grabbed a band t shirt off the floor and shrugged.

"Eh, good enough," I said to myself before slipping it on and pulling my hair out of my shirt.

I practically ran down the stairs and to the door, but I stopped dead in my tracks when I heard a throat being cleared. Shit, my mom was still up.

"Rowan? Where do you think you're going? You have school tomorrow, not to mention the first day of school." She said disapprovingly from the couch.

"I know mom, but I promise I'll be back in a half an hour. I'm just running to Stiles' real quick." I slipped on my vans while standing up which almost made me fall.

"Jeez, you spend so much time with him, you need to get more friends." She exclaimed while I grabbed a hoodie from the rack and slipped it on.

"Excuse me, I have Scott too." I said with a look of fake hurt on my face.

My mom slowly shook her head and smiled. "Well, you can just take my car, I don't need you walking in the dark." She held out her keys to me.

"Thank you." I smiled, took the keys, and kissed her on the cheek.

"Bye!" My mom shouted as I ran out the door.

* * *

As I pulled up I could see Stiles, my gangly best friend, and his other partner in crime, had climbed out of Stiles' baby blue jeep and grabbed two flashlights from the glove compartment. Scott was saying something along the lines of 'he needed sleep for lacrosse'.

"Scott, reminder that we never actually play on the field." Stiles retorted back.

"I'm gonna make first line this year." Scott concluded.

"That's the spirit. Everyone should have a dream."

"You rang?" I said sarcastically as I slammed the door to my mom's Honda. Still full of sleep, I rubbed my eyes and stifled a yawn. I wasn't as tired as before though. The possibility of finding a dead body had made me fidget in excitement as Stiles handed me a flashlight and Scott took a puff of his inhaler.

"Just out of curiosity, Stiles, which half of the body are we looking for?" I asked the teen who was also full of excitement.

"Huh, I didn't even think about that."

'Typical.' I thought as I switched on the flashlight.

"And what if whatever killed that girl is still out here?" Scott queried also.

Stiles took a deep breath. "Also something I didn't think about."

Scott sighed and rubbed his face. "I'm glad you've got this all planned out."

I started walking forward, Stiles went at the same pace as me which made Scott have to walk fast to keep up.

"I think you guys are way too excited that a person is dead, and possibly murdered." Scott was right, obviously. Stiles and I are way too excited. When you live in a town where nothing happens, finding half of a dead body in the woods is something to be excited about.

When we went up a hill Scott wheezed out, "Why don't you let the guy with severe asthma hold the flashlight?"

"Holding the flashlight makes me feel important." I called back at him.

I turned my head as I heard dogs barking. Stiles swore under his breath, grabbed my hand, and pushed me down towards the ground and behind a fallen log. Across the way, police officers and dogs walked through the dark forest. Their flashlights shined right at us, but luckily they couldn't see us. Stiles wanted to make a break for it. Still holding my hand, and may I add it was sweating profusely, we all started jogging.

"AHH!" Stiles yelled and fell to the ground, sadly dragging me with him. I hit the forest floor and looked up, standing in front of us were german shepherds barking like nobody's business and state troopers already trying to tell us to stay right there. And that's when I noticed our third party member was no longer with us.

"Hold on, this delinquent belongs to me, " A familiar voice called and Sheriff Stilinski stepped forward. Stiles immediately shrunk under his glare and I did too. He grabbed his son by the shoulder and pulled him up. My hand was still gripping Stiles' hand and I could see that the Sheriff raised an eyebrow when he saw but said nothing.

"Rowan." He nodded towards me with a disappointed, but not surprised, look on his face.

"Sheriff." My voice came out squeakier than expected. My mom's gonna be so pissed.

"Do you listen in on all of my phone calls?" He asked his son.

"Not the boring ones."

"And where is your other usual partner in crime?"

"Who? Scott? Scott's home. Said he wanted to get a good night's rest for practice tomorrow." Stiles lied and squeezed tighter on my hand.

If it wasn't as cold out they'd probably mistake my tomato red face as a blush.

"Scott? You out there?" The sheriff called out. I guessed that Scott was hidden behind a tree somewhere.

John Stilinski looked back at us, his face stern like we were eight year olds in a principal's office after pulling a prank on the teacher.

"All right, young man, I'm taking you back to your car and we're going to discuss a little something called Invasion of Privacy." I dropped Stiles hand so that his father could drag him away and wiped my sweaty hands on my jeans.

"And, you," John looked back at me. "Rowan, what did I tell you about letting my idiot son drag you into his shenanigans."

I laughed awkwardly and cleared my throat. "You're not gonna tell my mom are you?"

The sheriff sighed, and had a look of defeat on his face. "Not if you hurry home."

I smiled softly at the man who was like a father to me then I turned to go back to my car.

"See you tomorrow," I gave Stiles a small grin as I walked past him.

"Bye." He gave me a quick smile before his father grabbed his ear and pulled him away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: **Hey guys, thanks so much for all the good feedback! I really appreciate it. But just to make sure this fanfic is actually okay, if you see any errors or something you don't understand, make sure to tell me about it so I can maybe change it around. Anyway, here is chapter 2 of Plaid and Sarcasm. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Teen Wolf or any of it's characters only my OC Rowan.

**Chapter 2:**

When I woke up the next morning it took me a few minutes to actually get out of bed. It was six am on a Monday and I did not want to get up. I groaned out loud before swinging my legs off the bed and touching the wood floor. Not even fully awake yet, I shuffled into the bathroom and took a shower.

Even though I tried not to think about it, I remember when Stiles held my hand last night. It wasn't an odd thing really. Stiles and I have been best friends since the 8th grade so we aren't afraid to touch each other and we do it a lot. But last night was different. I don't know why, maybe it was the adrenaline I don't know, but I swear I got butterflies in my stomach.

I shook my head. Yeah, probably just the adrenaline.

I turned off the shower, grabbed a towel, and wrapped it around myself then stood in front of my mirror. I brushed my teeth, blow dried my hair, then did my make up. Nothing major though, some concealer, foundation, and lip gloss.

I walked back to my room and saw Kevin, my pet corgi, laying on my bed sound asleep. I smiled softly then started to scan through my closet for suitable clothing. I decided on a pair of jean shorts, a white shirt that read 'last clean t-shirt', a plaid overshirt, and red converse. I brushed my long blonde hair, which was almost dry, and let it fall where it may.

I looked back at the time and noticed I had ten minutes before Stiles arrived to drive me to school. I walked down stairs and was greeted by my mom clad in pajamas eating a piece of toast.

"Hi sweetie." My mom offered me a piece of toast which I thanked her for then took happily. I also opened the fridge and took a bottle of water from it to wash down the toast. I looked down at my watch, that my father had given me, and it was exactly seven am when I heard a familiar honk. Right on time Stilinski.

"Bye mom. Love you." I grabbed my backpack off the counter and started for the door.

"Love you too. Have a great first day at school!" She called to me as I closed the front door and walked down the driveway.

I opened the door to my best friend's jeep, climbed in, and set my butt down in the seat.

"Yo," Stiles said as I buckled my seatbelt.

"Ugh, let's just get this day over with." I groaned as I stretched my back.

"Nice to see you too." He replied sarcastically and started driving to school.

"Sorry, but you know how much I hate the first day of school. It's just a wave of anxiety and freshman that walk to slow." Stiles laughed which oddly made my heart speed up a bit. He has a very nice laugh.

"I know, I know. Hey, have you heard from Scott yet?" He glanced at me and asked, a touch of worry in his brown eyes.

"No, but he probably left when we got caught last night and went home."

"Yeah, but what if the killer caught him and chopped him in half like the girl?" He joked.

"That's not funny asshole."

He laughed again, "I can see that you're still not a morning person."

We pulled up into the parking lot of Beacon Hills High School, unbuckled our seatbelts, and got out of the jeep. We started walking to the entrance together when I spotted Scott.

"Hey, are you okay? Where'd you disappear to?" I asked concerned.

"I started to go home and this happened," Scott lifted up his gray shirt and he shows us a bandage that was on his stomache, soaked in blood.

"It was too dark to see much but I'm pretty sure it was a wolf." Scott said pulling down his shirt.

"A wolf bit you? No, not a chance." Stiles concluded.

"I heard a wolf howling."

"No, you didn't."

"What do you mean "No I didn't?" How do you know what I heard?"'

"Like two year olds." I muttered to myself.

"California doesn't have wolves. Not for the last sixty years." I stated to Scott who was starting to get annoyed by my best friends antics.

"Well, if you don't believe me about the wolf, then you're definitely not going to believe me when I tell you I saw the body."

"You what! Are you kidding me?" I asked unsurely at the teen.

"I wish. I'm going to have nightmares for a month."

"That's freaking awesome. This is seriously the best thing to happen to this earth since...the birth of Lydia Martin who's walking toward us right now." Stiles said quickly as she approached looking gorgeous, as usual.

I bet I can guess what's gonna happen. She's gonna walk right past him and ignore him just like she has done since the 9th grade. Weirdly, I was actually kinda friends with Lydia. Well technically, she yells at me about my fashion choices and tries to set me up with guys and in return, I yell at Jackson when he's being a dick and comfort her when she's sad. She tends to ignore me though unless she's in a nice mood.

"Hey Lydia, how are you? You look...like you're gonna ignore me." Stiles huffed in annoyance when Scott chuckled.

Nailed it.

"You guys are the cause of this, you know. Dragging me down to your nerd depths. I'm a nerd by association. I've been Scarlet-nerded by you." I laughed at the teenager.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night Stilinski." I patted my best friend's back and the three of us started off to first hour English.

The three of us entered the classroom and take seats in the back next to each other. Me behind Stiles and Scott next to Stiles.

Mr. Curtis, sadly, opens his mouth. "As you all know by now, there was indeed a body found in the woods last night. I'm sure your eager little minds are coming up with all sorts of macabre scenarios as to how it happened but I've been told that the police have a suspect in custody."

They have someone in custody? My head snaps to Stiles who shrugs at Scott and I.

"A vagrant with a long history of psychiatric disorders was discovered camping out in the woods

near where the body was found. Which means your undivided attention can be given to the syllabus outlining the semester on your desks. Read it now, and by read I don't mean skim." Mr. Douchebag points accusingly at us and then proceeds to sit down in his desk.

I shake my head and try to concentrate on the reading, but my ADHD is getting the best of me and I can't focus or stop moving. After a few short minutes of silence, the classroom door opens.

Our principal is standing there with, presumably, a new girl. She had long brown hair in soft ringlets with brown eyes. She was very pretty and I could already guess who was gonna be smitten with her.

"Class, this is our new student Allison Argent. Please do your best to make her feel welcome." She gives the class a nervous smile and heads to a seat by us.

She sits right next to me and behind Scott. Before I could acquaint myself, like the friendly person I am, Scott turns around and hands her a pen.

"Thanks." She blushes and smiles at my friend.

Oh brother.

After class, Scott and I got to our lockers to exchange books for our next classes. Scott is making googly eyes at Allison who is across the hall at her own locker. I think I'll hurt my eyes from all the rolling I'm do.

I quickly put the lock back on when Stiles and Rebecca Harlowe, better known as Harley, arrive next to Scott.

"Can somebody tell me how New Girl is here all of five minutes and she's already hanging out with Lydia's clique?" Harley narrows her eyes at Allison who is cornered at her locker by Lydia and Jackson, Lydia's boyfriend.

"Because she's hot," Stiles explained which made my eyes narrow too. "Beautiful people herd together."

"Excuse me?" I jokingly ask.

"Oh, Rowan, it's not like you're not hot, that's not what I meant, because you are hot." I raise my eyebrows at Stiles who is trying not to make me angry. Did he just call me hot?

"Dude, chill. I was joking." I laugh at Stiles, who is obviously embarrassed.

Harley glances at both of us then changes the subject, "Anyway, Are you going to Lydia's party?" She asks me.

"Probably not, you know how I feel about parties. I might be single, but I don't like to mingle." I chuckle at my own social awkwardness.

"You should go," Scott pipes in "I'm gonna ask Allison to go with me." He's smiling hope in his eyes. So naive.

"Yeah, good luck with that buddy." Stiles pats his friend's shoulder before heading off to his next class and I follow.

I quicken my pace to catch up with him and grab his arm, which I often do when walking to class with him.

"Hey, you shouldn't be so hard on him. What if he has a chance?" I joke.

"That's funny."

"Rowan!" Lydia Martin, oddly, called me over. She was sitting in the bleachers next to Allison at Lacrosse tryouts. I knew Lydia was here for Jackson and she probably dragged Allison with her against her will.

I awkwardly sat down next to the popular girl who was holding a poster in her lap.

"Rowan, Allison. Allison, Rowan." She introduced us.

"Heya." Allison said shyly to me but her attention was elsewhere. I followed her eye line to the goalie, who was none other than Scott McCall.

"Who's he?" Allison asked.

"Him? I don't know who he is. Why?" Lydia tilts her head.

"He's in my English class."

"Lydia, that's Scott, you've known him since the 8th grade." She might be a genius but she still can't remember anyone not popular.

I face towards Allison, "His name's Scott McCall. He's one of my friends."

When I hear a roar of laughter I look back in Scott's direction, Scott is lying on the ground in front of the goal. He was just hit with the ball in the stomach and knocked down.

There's always next year Scotty, I thought to myself.

Scott stands up for a second try. This time, he catches the ball, almost instantly. He does it again and again. Nothing can get past him.

While my mouth is catching flies, Allison and Lydia sit forward.

"He seems like he's pretty good." Allison says, almost in awe.

"Very good." Lydia narrows her eyes at my friend.

I mutter an 'oh god' when Jackson steps up. Scott's is apparently good at lacrosse now, but is he Jackson good?

Scott catches the ball with his net before I can even blink.

I stand up and clap violently. Stiles freaks out, shoots up, and hollers at Scott.

While I'm standing there and clapping for my friend, something happened for the first time in history. Jackson and I are thinking the same thing.

What is Scott McCall on?


End file.
